


Cabbage man

by bolin_pabu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolin_pabu/pseuds/bolin_pabu
Summary: I'm tired and have what seems like a hilirous idea at the moment
Kudos: 5





	Cabbage man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and have what seems like a hilirous idea at the moment

Cabbage man: MY CABBAGES   
[end scene]


End file.
